Nomor yang Anda Tuju Sedang Bersama Cyborg Kesayangannya
by RallFreecss
Summary: Malam itu, Tatsumaki tak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena menunggu sebuah pesan ataupun panggilan masuk. Namun, hingga larut pun, tak ada satu pun yang menghampirinya. Warn inside. Saitama/Tatsumaki.


**Title :**

 **Nomor yang Anda Tuju Sedang Bersama Cyborg Kesayangannya**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot**

* * *

Tatsumaki tak berhenti menatap ponselnya sejak keluar dari markas asosiasi pahlawan sore tadi. Entah apa yang ditunggunya, tapi wanita itu terus memandangi layar ponselnya dengan alis berkerut, bahkan ketika ia terbang menuju kediamannya pun ia tak berpaling dari barang elektronik itu.

Wanita itu kini mulai menggerutu kesal, jemarinya bergerak menekan tombol nomor dengan kasar, kemudian ia dekatkan benda itu pada telinganya, menunggu nada sambung berakhir dan mendengar suara 'Halo' dari seberang sana.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah... _Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab, cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

Geraman wanita itu semakin menjadi-jadi,sumpah serapah mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut mungilnya. Papan tipis yang bisa dilipat itu nyaris remuk digenggamnya. Untungnya Tatsumaki segera mengurungkan niat untuk menghancurkan alat komunikasi itu karena jika sampai remuk ia akan sulit menghubungi orang yang tadi ia telpon itu.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan si botak itu!? Beraninya dia mengabaikan panggilanku! Si gurita sialan itu!"

Tatsumaki berjalan memasuki kediamannya dan menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurnya, menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kembali memandangi ponselnya.

"Si botak itu, lihat saja nanti!"

Tatsumaki bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia letakkan ponselnya di atas bantal dan segera berdiri tegap. "Lebih baik aku mandi dulu,"

Suara air mengalir dari shower mulai terdengar memecah keheningan, sekujur tubuh wanita itu kini basah karenanya. Tatsumaki menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan melupakan masalah ponsel itu sejenak. Tapi tak peduli apapun yang ia pikirkan wajah orang itu selalu terbayang di dalam kepalanya.

"Si botak itu!" gerutu Tatsumaki, air kini berhenti mengalir, rambut basahnya menempel pada bahu dan wajah minta dikeringkan, mau pakai handuk ataupun _hairdryer_ pun boleh. Tubuh mungil yang diisi kekuatan maha dahsyat itu kini dibalut handuk putih. Dengan langkah lunglai Tatsumaki berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

Manik _emerald_ itu sempat tertuju pada ponsel hitam miliknya, namun ketika sadar bahwa tak ada pesan masuk ataupun panggilan untuknya, Tatsumaki menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Gumamnya pasrah.

Kemudian televisi menyala, siaran berita mengenai keadaan kota mengisi acara malam itu. Tatsumaki memandangnya dengan bosan sambil mengunyah makan malamnya. Channel teevisi beberapa kali diganti, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa meredakan kebosanan yang melanda. Tapi nyatanya tak ada yang bisa menghapuskan rasa bosan wanita itu kecuali mengalahkan monster dan juga wajah orang itu.

Hari ini ia sudah banyak membantai monster, mulai dari yang menyebabkan ancaman tingkat serigala, harimau, hingga iblis. Walau ia agak sedikit kecewa karena tak ada monster yang sampai menyebabkan ancaman tingkat naga tapi bukan itu yang membuat perasaannya tak senang sepert ini. Ada hal lain.

Tatsumaki menoleh ke arah ponselnya, masih tak ada tanda kalau pesan dari orang yang ia tunggu masuk. Ah, Tatsumaki semakin jengkel lelah menunggu. Tapi, sekali pun ia berpikir untuk tidak peduli lagi, bayangan orang itu terus menerus muncul dikepalanya.

"Ah! Dasar botak sialan! Berhentilah membuatku resah seperti ini dan cepatlah hubungi aku, dasar telur rebus! Botak! Gurita! Bola lampu! Wajah jelek!" seru Tatsumaki emosi.

Wanita itu kini terengah-engah, menatap ponselnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ponsel itu ia angkat dengan kekuatan supernya, membawa benda itu ke dalam genggamannya tanpa harus berjalan ke tempat tidur. Tatsumaki bertekad, jika memang benar-benar tidak ada pesan darinya ia akan tidur dan melupakan semua.

 _Flip_ ponselnya dibuka cepat, layar menyala terang dan kotak pesannya kosong, tak ada pesan baru yang masuk. Baiklah, Tatsumaki akan tidur sekarang.

Setelah selesai menyikat gigi, Tatsumaki segera naik ke atas tempat tidur, membuat dirinya nyaman setelah lampu kamar ia matikan. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar memejamkan mata, wanita itu mencoba menghubungi pria yang ia panggil botak itu sekali lagi.

Menunggu dengan sabar dengan harapan akan mendengar suaranya diujung sana, Tatsumaki kembali dikecewakan dengan suara operator yang mengatakan, _nomor yang Anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi_.

"Mou, persetan denganmu, dengan goblin jelek!"

Ponsel hitam itu dibanting dan Tatsumaki segera menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala, memejamkan mata, membiarkan kesadarannya pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Namun sayang sekali, pahlawan yang dijuluki _Tornado of Terror_ itu tak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena terus terbayang wajah pria itu. "Aaah, sialan kau botaaak!"

Jarum jam terus bergerak ke kanan, menandakan waktu terus mengalir tanpa sempat berhenti walau barang sedetik. Tatsumaki entah sudah berapa kali ganti posisi tidur karena gelisah—masih menunggu pesan dari orang itu.

Hampir tiap satu jam sekali, wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya hanya untuk mengecek apakah ada pesan yang masuk atau tidak. Namun, hingga pukul 2 pagi tak ada satu pun pesan menghapiri.

Tatsumaki pun kembali memejamkan matanya, melanjutkan tidurnya yang terpotong-potong itu. Ia harus cukup tidur agar bisa habiskan semua monster tanpa rasa kantuk esok.

Tapi ketika akhirnya Tatsumaki bisa tidur dengan sedikit agak tenang, tepatnya saat itu pukul 5 pagi, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Saitama.

"Oh, Tatsumaki?"

"Hah? Siapa ini?" tanya Tatsumaki yang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya orang yang hobinya jadi pahlawan, Saitama."

"Sai... tama?"

"Ou, kau masih tidur kah, Tatsumaki?" tanya suara di ujung sana.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Tatsumaki terbuka lebar, akhirnya wanita itu berhasil kumpulkan semua kesadarannya yang mengapung di udara. "Saitama!"

"Kau botak sialan! Dari mana saja kau!? Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang, dasar bodoh! Kenapa nomormu sangat sulit dihubungi, gurita jelek!?"

"Yah, sejak kemarin Genos sangat berisik memintaku menemaninya berlatih. Jadi, seharian kemarin aku menemaninya bermain kejar-kejaran di tanah lapang sana." Jawab Saitama dengan entengnya.

"Genos!? Si _cyborg_ tak tahu sopan santun itu!? Kau mengabaikanku hanya untuk dia!? Tidak bisa dipercaya! Sadarilah posisimu, dasar kelas B! Beraninya kau tak menjawab panggilan dan pesanku hanya karena kau sedang sibuk bersamanya!" Tatsumaki memaki Saitama tanpa henti, teriakannya yang melengking membuat Saitama di ujung sana harus menjauhkan ponselnya sebanyak 10 cm demi keamanan telinganya.

"Yah, begini, Tatsumaki. Aku bukannya mau mengabaikanmu tapi—"

Tatsumaki membanting bantalnya, "Berisik! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu! Fakta kau telah mengabaikanku seharian ini saja sudah cukup membuatku murka, dasar bola lampu!"

"Tatsuma—"

"Persetan denganmu dasar bodoh! Aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu ataupun melihat wajahmu! Hmph!"

 _Tuuuuut_

Setelah itu, Saitama diabaikan habis-habisan oleh Tatsumaki. Panggilan, pesan, bahkan ketika mereka berpapasan di Asosiasi Pahlawan pun Tatsumaki langsung membuang muka dan mendengus kesal.

"Dasar botak tak tahu diri.. beraninya dia mengabaikanku dan malah asik bermain dengan _cyborg_ itu.." gerutu Tatsumaki.

Dari ujung lorong, samar-samar Tatsumaki dapat mendengar suara Saitama dan Genos yang tengah berbincang.

" _Sensei_ apakah kita bisa lanjutkan latihan yang kemarin hari ini?" tanya Genos. Saitama diam sejenak, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, "Hm, karena Tatsumaki bilang tidak mau melihat wajah dan mendengar suaraku lagi, sepertinya bisa. Hm, ayo lakukan."

 _ **BRUKK!**_

"Eh, Genos!?" Saitama terkejut bukan kepalang ketika tiba-tiba muridnya itu _namplok_ di dindin seperti seni modern. Saat Saitama celingak-celinguk mencari pelakunya, maniknya menangkap Tatsumaki yang berdiri sembari menatap kesal.

"Mou, persetan denganmu, dasar botak! Main saja sana dengan _cyborg_ itu! Hmph!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Yah.. dan lagi-lagi saya nyampah di sini dengan fanfic Saitama/Tatsumaki yang singkat ini, pyuuuuh~ Sepertinya masih ooc pake banget yah ini :'3 oleh karena itu, mohon kritik dan sarannya agar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi, terimakasih~


End file.
